An optically powered resonant integrated microstructure (O-RIMS) sensor is operable to sense characteristics of an object of interest based upon detection of modulated light reflected from the O-RIMS optical-based sensor. An exemplary O-RIMS sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,355, entitled “OPTICALLY POWERED RESONANT INTEGRATED MICROSTRUCTURE PRESSURE SENSOR” to Daniel W. Youngner, filed on Feb. 7, 2002, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This O-RIMS optical-based sensor may be suitable for detecting characteristics of an object of interest under a variety of conditions. However, these O-RIMS optical-based sensor devices are not acoustic sensors. Accordingly, there is a need to detect sounds with an O-RIMS optical-based sensor device.